


The Untamed/Lord of The Rings Venn diagram

by redux (sian22)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Crack, Faramir's badass love interest: blond, Fluff, Gen, Honest, I REGRET NOTHING, IT'S REAL, Saps, Wangji's badass love interest: dark, a pair of upstanding, except, honestly look at it, the Venn diagram, they're practically twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian22/pseuds/redux
Summary: What's the secret behind LOTR fans flocking to the Untamed?World-building check.  Conflict check.  Angst by the bucketful.But also: character.To start us off:  The Lan Wangji/Faramir Venn diagram.Or should I say  almost circle?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Untamed/Lord of The Rings Venn diagram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynja2007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynja2007/gifts), [RaisingCaiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisingCaiin/gifts).



> So wynja2007 and RaisingCaiin (and I now that they have dragged me here :) )  
> were chatting about how there has to be a fair bit of overlap in interests of the Untamed fanbase and Tolkien’s Legendarium. As Silmarillion fans the angst connection is obvious, but it made me wonder about the LOTR side. And my sudden overwhelming interest in a certain quiet cultivator: Lan Wangji. 
> 
> So here, for your comment and consideration--the first in a series of posts illustrating the wildly perfect overlap: The Lan Wangji/Faramir Venn.

**< img src="" />**

**< img src="" />**


End file.
